(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional electric oven, and more particularly, to a multi-functional oven capable of providing roasting, sauté, steaming, deep-frying functions as well as preventing operational hazards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a common kitchen utensil such as a frying pan, a deep-frying pot, a steaming pot, and an electric oven, is capable of providing a single function only. Apart from electric ovens and frying pans considered most frequently used, the other kitchen utensils mentioned above are in fact seldom put to use. However, common kitchen utensils are high in cost and require large rooms for packaging and storage, meaning that a kitchen originally having not much space becomes even smaller when accommodating all the kitchen utensils. Therefore, in order to be economic and to enhance effects of certain kitchen utensils, the invention provides a multi-functional electric oven.